The Start of Something New
by blazing
Summary: This was my Ony-Shot Entry for the Twi-High Anonymous Contest: Bella Swan is starting a new high school her senior year which would devastate some teenagers but maybe it’s just what she needs when she meets the handsome Edward Cullen.


"**Twi-High Anonymous Challenge" **

**Penname: blazing**

**Story Title: The Start of Something New**

**Summary: Bella Swan is starting a new high school her senior year which would devastate some teenagers but maybe it's just what she needs when she meets the handsome Edward Cullen.**

**Primary Players: Edward and Bella **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything to do with it. That belongs to the great and wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

Well this is it. I should be the most pissed off teenager in the whole world but I'm not. In fact I am probably the happiest. Well maybe not the happiest, I'm actually quite nervous but I'm still happy. My name is Isabella Swan but my friends and family call me Bella. My parents just moved us from Phoenix, Arizona to a small town by the name of Forks, Washington. The reason I should be upset is because I am just starting my senior year of high school. Yep school officially begins in about 1 hour. This is suppose to be the best year of our lives right. I was hoping so. When my parents told me that we would be moving the summer before my last year in high school I immediately panicked. I begged them to let me stay with my best friend Demetri and his parents to finish out my high school education. Of course they laughed at me and said NO!

So here I am. After talking to Demetri I decided to formulate a new plan. Now was the time to create a new me. I was not exactly Miss Popular at my old high school. I had gone to school with all of those kids for the majority of my life and I don't know if even half of my classmates knew my name. I was basically invisible to most of them which I didn't even know how was possible because it wasn't like I was a size zero or anything. I had gained quite a bit of weight after puberty hit and wasn't exactly attracting the type of attention that a teenage girl would like so I started to just lay low and tune everyone out. Everyone except for Demetri that is. He was a great guy. He was like an older brother that always watched out for me. He had graduated this last year so it wasn't like I was going to have him around school anyways.

Demetri had got me exercising this summer and we played a lot of tennis and basketball and it's amazing what all that running around after stupid balls will help do to a girls figure. I slimmed down and was now squeezing myself into a size 8. I wasn't supermodel thin but I had definite possibilities. Demetri had also talked me into some much needed contacts and got rid of my dorky glasses and then of course a new hairdo was in order. I had mousy brown hair that has now been layered and cut so that it frames my face nicely and hangs around my mid back.

So that brings me to the present, my first day at Forks High School as a Senior. I was bound and determined to leave my old self behind in Phoenix. I really wanted to make new friends and not be the shy little girl that everyone ignored. I just hoped that I could really do it.

I pulled up to the high school in the old Ford pickup truck that my dad had bought for me. It was my parents way of trying to make the move a little less traumatic on me. Little did they know how excited I really was. I pulled my truck into an empty parking space that was close to the office. I still needed to go and get my schedule from the secretary. I got out of my car and looked around. Yep, everybody's staring at the new girl. Okay, maybe this isn't such a good idea after all.

I walked into the office and tried to keep my head up. I didn't need everyone thinking I was a freak already. As I walked in a little old lady was talking to someone at the desk already so I waited for my turn.

"Mrs. Cope can you please see if you could change my schedule so that I have Physics last period. I really need to change it so that I can have band during fifth period." said the boy with the voice that I swear to god could make angels cry. I hadn't seen his face yet but with a voice like that how could he not be beautiful.

"Okay Edward, since it's you I will take care of it." she smiled at him. I couldn't believe that this little old lady was flirting with a student. That's just wrong.

"Thanks Mrs. Cope. I really appreciate it." he said. Then he grabbed his book bag off of the counter and turned around. I guess I was standing a little closer than I should have been because when he swung his bag off the counter and turned around he ran right into me. I fell over and almost hit my head on the chair behind me. Almost.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I heard the angels voice say. Then I realized that there were two very strong arms holding onto each side of me and his face was really close.

I couldn't remember how to speak. "Uhmmm, Ahhh." was all I could stutter out. He helped me stand upright again and smiled at me. I got a good look at his face this time and I almost died right then and there. He had the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen. His hair was and auburn color and looked messy and perfect all at the same time. He was really tall and his warm hands were still holding on to my arms. It took everything I had not to squeal like a little girl.

"Uh, thank you for catching me." I whispered to him.

"Anytime. But really I am sorry for knocking you over in the first place." he smiled.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by me that he was still holding onto me until we heard someone coughing in the background to get our attention.

"Excuse me but can I help you Miss?" she asked curtly.

"Oh, uh, yeah. My name is Bella Swan and I need to get my class schedule." I said stepping away from Edward and toward the secretary.

"Oh yes. We were expecting you Miss Swan. Here is your class schedule and a map of the school so you can get around. If you have any questions please stop back in." She handed me my papers and I turned around to leave. I noticed that Edward was still standing there by the door.

When I went to leave he held the door open for me and motioned for me to go ahead of him.

"Thank you." I said. I walked out into the nice summer breeze and started to look at the map and my schedule to figure out which way I was headed first.

"Do you need help finding your classes?" he asked me.

"Um, sure." I said handing him my schedule. "My name's Bella by the way." I decided to go ahead and formally introduce myself to the greek god that was standing before me.

He took my hand in his and said "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." And then he brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

I think my girlie hormones just went into overdrive and I tried not to giggle. Sure I have had crushes on guys before but not one of them even acknowledged that I existed let alone made me feel this way. How is it possible that the hottest man on the face of this planet is now standing in front of me and kissing my hand.

Edward let go of my hand and then looked at my schedule. "Well it looks like we have quite a few classes together." he said with a smirk. "I have all of the same honors classes as you and we also have lunch together. If you like I can walk to you class and you can have lunch with me and my friends. I can help introduce you around if you like."

"That's very nice of you. Thanks." I said.

He then led me to our first class which was English. As soon as we walked in it felt like all eyes were on me. Then again they could all be staring at the insanely beautiful man that was standing next to me. Edward led me to the back of the room where there were two seats next to each other. Then I heard this nasally voice say "Eddie, I saved you a seat next to me." I cringed when I looked over and saw this blonde bimbo in a too short skirt with a low cut top and hooker boots smiling at Edward.

"Thanks anyway Jessica. I'm good right here." he said. That made me breath a little sigh of relief. At least from the way he was acting I didn't think that this Jessica girl was his girlfriend. I was really hoping he wasn't into that type of girl. Jessica looked over at me and glared daggers in my direction. The next thing I knew a blonde haired boy that was sitting in front of me turned in my direction.

"Hi there. My name's Mike. You must be new here." he said.

Well duh! "Hi. I'm Bella." I said back.

"So Bella, since your new here you must need someone to show you around. I'd be happy to take you to your next class. What do you have." he said.

I was just about to speak up when I heard Edward. "Actually Newton she already has help with that so she won't be needing your assistance." Edward said.

I could feel the goosebumps on my skin when Edward spoke in the icy tone to Mike. But I wasn't scared. I think I was turned on by the fact that Edward seemed so protective over me. I squashed that thought immediately though. There was no way he liked me and besides that fact I'm sure he had half the girls in this school after him. Why would he even be interested in the new girl. He was probably just trying to be nice.

I tried to get through the class without thinking about him but it wasn't working. Edward was consuming all of my thoughts. Before I even realized it English was over and Edward was standing up and waiting for me to pack my things up.

"I'm going to have to try to find my locker some time soon." I told him.

"It looks like your locker is on the other side of the school and most of your classes are on this side. You know my locker is over here if you want you can share mine with me. That way you aren't having to run back and forth across campus." he said.

Boy this guy was trying to go for boy scout of the year wasn't he. "Well that's really nice of you to offer but I couldn't do that to you."

He took one step closer to me and looked me right in the eye. "Bella I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to. It really isn't a problem. The only things I keep in there are my books. I leave my football gear in my car until I need it for practice." He said with a smile.

Oh, of course he would also be a football player. That brought back a few bad memories about my last school. The football players could be really cruel sometimes. I didn't even want to think about some of the nicknames that they had come up with for me. Edward broke me out of my stupor when he said "Really Bella. I want you to." And then he gave me this crooked little grin that made me want to jump on top of him and start kissing and groping at him.

"Um okay. If your sure that it's no trouble." I said looking down at my feet.

Edward brought his hand up to my face and tilted my chin up. "It's no trouble at all." Then he let me go and said "Come on, we'll be late for Trigonometry."

And with that we went to our next class. The morning continued on like that. Edward and I had all of our morning classes together. I was thrilled to at least know one person here. In between 3rd and 4th periods Edward showed me where his locker was and gave me the combination. He again insisted that it wasn't a problem when I started to object.

After the bell rang signaling that 4th period was done Edward waited for me and then walked me to our locker to put our books away so we could go to lunch. He showed me the way to the cafeteria and when we walked in it felt like all eyes were on me again. I walked up to the line and grabbed a tray and suddenly didn't feel like I was very hungry. I grabbed an apple and a bottle of lemonade and made my way over to the cashier. I was about to pay her when a hand flew in front of me with cash in it. I looked over and saw Edward smiling at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm buying a friend lunch." he said. "Although I would prefer to be buying you more than an apple and a lemonade. Don't you want anything else?"

"Um no, I'm not really hungery. Really you don't have to do this Edward." I insisted.

"Yes I do. It's your first day and I want to." he said.

"Okay." I said and looked at him puzzled. Why was he being so nice to me. I really wasn't used to this. I would have to call Demetri tonight and ask him.

"So my table is over this way." he smirked at me.

"Your table?" I questioned. "Isn't this the first day of school? How do you have a specific table already?" I asked.

"Well, my family and friends always sit at this specific table and nobody bugs us about it." he said.

"Oh okay." I smiled.

We made our way over to the table and I could see people sitting there already. "Bella this is my sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock, my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, and this is Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney." Edward motioned to the people sitting at the table.

His sister Alice was a cute girl with whispy short black hair and her boyfriend Jasper was tall and slim looking with blonde curly hair. His brother Emmett was a large guy and I had a pretty good feeling he was also on the football team. His girlfriend Rosalie was one of the most gorgeous looking women I had ever laid eyes upon. I swear that if I batted for the other team I would be drooling over her. Angela was a cute girl but seemed a little on the shy side. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at me while her boyfriend Ben seemed to be engrossed in staring at her. Everyone greeted me warmly and smiled. They asked me about where I came from and when exactly I had moved. They wanted to know what my other school was like but I was hesitant to give them too much information about the school I had left. I really didn't want to relive those memories.

"So Bella, how do you like it here so far?" Alice asked me.

"Um, it's really nice. Everyone has been pretty friendly. In fact I don't know how I would have found my way around today if it wasn't for Edward." I said smiling in his direction.

Alice looked between both Edward and I and smiled. "Friendly huh?"

Emmett smiled and said "That's our Edward."

Edward was staring daggers at his brother right now and I didn't know why. Just then the bell signaling lunch was over was ringing. Edward sighed and said "Well I have band right now and you have gym so I'll walk you over there and then meet you afterwards."

"Edward, I can find it on my own you know. You don't have to be late for your next class just to show me how to find the gym." It was really sweet of him but I felt like I was monopolizing all of his time today. I really enjoyed it but I didn't want him to get sick of me on the first day of school.

"I'm not leaving you alone on your first day. Don't worry I won't be late and even if I was I'm the teacher's favorite and he would never get mad at me." He said with a smirk.

"Do you always get your way?" I asked him.

"Usually." he replied with a grin.

He walked me to the gym and then promised that he would meet me when class was finished. I really was not looking forward to gym class and the worst part was that I wouldn't have Edward here. I walked into the locker room and immediately tensed up when I realized that I would have to change in front of these girls. I was really self conscious especially since I had lost all the weight and I didn't like having to get down to my skivvies in front of a bunch of strangers. Just then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Bella. I didn't know you were in this class." I turned around and was faced with the gorgeous blonde.

"Oh. Hi Rosalie." I said.

"Is that Bella I hear?" I heard another voice. "Hey there Bella." Alice chirped coming around the lockers.

"Hi Alice." I smiled. "I'm really glad that you guys are in here. I was afraid I wouldn't know anyone."

"We're glad that your in here too. I hate gym class and I'm gonna need someone to talk to all year." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I'm a bit clutzy so I'll probably be sitting on the side injured most of the year." I laughed.

Just then two girls walked up to us and glared at me.

"So you're the new piece of shit that has been monopolizing my boyfriend all day." The taller one with strawberry blonde hair said to me.

I was at a loss for words. I could feel my face get flush. "Huh?" was all I could manage.

"What, cat got your tongue?" she said. "I'd advise that you stay away from Edward from now on. Since your new here I'll let you go with a warning this time. Edward is mine and I don't ever want to see you talking to him again. Got it?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. He was just being nice and showing me to my classes." I said trying to hold back my tears that were threatening to spill out. I didn't know if I was more upset that this girl was threatening me or that Edward had a girlfriend.

"Tanya you bitch. Why don't you shut your trap for two seconds. First of all Edward can show Bella to her classes and help her out if he wants too. Secondly, you and Edward are no longer together if you don't remember correctly. You stopped being his girlfriend this summer when he caught you sucking on James' dick at that party." Alice said.

"Oh whatever. You know that they'll be back together any day now." the other girl said.

"Lauren why don't you shut the fuck up. You don't know what your talking about. In fact, you would think that you'd be more upset seeing as how James was suppose to be your boyfriend at the time." Rosalie joined in.

Both girls just glared at us for a moment and then walked out into the gym. I just sat there for a second before I felt two arms on each side of me. Rosalie was on one side and Alice was on the other.

"Don't let them get to you Bella." Alice said. "They're just upset because they don't have half the class that you do."

"Yeah right." I laughed.

"Hey Bella. I know that I don't know you all that well yet, but let me say this. I really know my brother and I know that he likes you." I started to interrupt Alice but she put a finger up to stop me. "Don't ask me how I know but I do. He is smiling again which he hasn't done in a long time and it's only since he's met you today. You put that smile there!" she said.

"Believe me Bella. Edward has been a major pain in the ass to be around all summer since Tanya did what she did. He has actually been pleasant today." Rosalie said. "Now come on. Let's get our asses in the gym before Coach starts yelling in here for us."

We went into the gym and proceeded with the torture.

The rest of the day flew by. Edward was in all of my other classes which I must say was quite pleasant. He had heard about my meeting Tanya and Lauren from his sister in our 6th period class and you could say that he wasn't too happy about it. He apologized profusely but I told him not to worry about it.

By the time classes were over I was pretty worn out. Today was Wednesday and we only had two more days until the weekend. It wasn't like I was really looking forward to it though since I had absolutely nothing to do. I was thinking about trying to find a job. The more I started to think about it the more I realized that I really wasn't changing all that much. My outer appearance may be different but the same old shy Bella was still here. I wasn't going to change into some party girl overnight. Well at least it's only 9 months until graduation. I could deal with it for that long and then I'm out of here and off to college.

I was packing up the last of my books from the locker that Edward and I shared when I suddenly felt a warm presence behind me. I turned around and saw Edward holding a bag with his football equipment in it.

"Oh, hey." I said.

"Hi Bella. I'm glad that I caught you before you left." he said almost out of breath. He was breathing deeply and my mind started drifting with very inappropriate thoughts of ways that I could make him breath like that. I had to shake my head of those thoughts when he started speaking again. "So I was wondering if you're not doing anything on Friday, if um ,you would maybe like to go to a movie with me? I have a game on Friday but I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out afterwards.

I must have looked like a total spaz because I just stood there with my mouth open. Had Edward Cullen the most gorgeous man on the face of the earth just asked me to go to a movie with him? There was no way that was possible. I had never been out on a date before. He was starting to look at me weird and I realized that I should probably say something.

"Really?" I asked him. "Why would you want to go out with me?" It seemed like a logical question to me.

"Because, I think you're nice and you're funny and I like you." he said looking awfully shy at the moment. "Also because you're beautiful and I want to make sure to ask you before any of the other jokers around here get a chance." he smirked at me.

Did he just say I was beautiful? I think I must have turned every shade of red imaginable.

"So what do you say?" he asked me again.

"Um, sure." I smiled.

"Okay, great! I have to get to practice but I'll see you tomorrow okay." he smiled as he started down the hall to the locker rooms.

I smiled back and said "See you tomorrow."

I walked down the hall and out of the school towards the parking lot. On my way I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all standing around some very nice looking cars. Emmett was leaning against this massive Jeep while Alice was leaning on a silver Volvo.

"Hey Bella." Emmett called out to me.

"Hi guys." I said.

"What took you so long?" Jasper asked with a knowing smile.

"I, um, well Edward just had to ask me something." I said blushing again.

Alice smiled and then turned to the boys. "You two better get going to practice before coach has your head." Then she looked at me. "We have some talking to do young lady. Do you know where the ice cream shop is downtown?" I nodded. My mom and I had gone there for ice cream when we were exploring the town the week we moved in. "Well meet Rose and I there in five minutes and be prepared to spill your guts." I tried to say something but Rosalie just smiled.

"It's no use arguing with her. She always wins." Rosalie said.

I hopped in my truck and trudged towards downtown. It was going to be a long afternoon.

I pulled up in front of the ice cream parlor and Rosalie and Alice pulled up behind me in a gorgeous red convertible and I was envious. "Wow that is a gorgeous car." I said to Rosalie.

"Thanks. It was a present from my parents to encourage me to go to college in state. I told them that I was thinking of going to NYU and they freaked out and offered me the car as a bribe." she smiled.

"Well that was nice of them." I smiled. I can't imagine having that kind of money.

They both linked their arms with mine and pulled me into the shop. "So Bella spill." Alice said.

I proceeded to tell them about my day with Edward and how he caught up to me after school and what he had asked me. They didn't know why I was so nervous and then I proceeded to tell them what I was like just a few short months ago.

"Do you really think Edward would like me if he knew that I was a big fat cow a couple of months ago?" I asked them.

"Bella I know you don't know Edward yet but you really shouldn't judge him. He's not your typical jock teenage boy. There's a lot more to him." Alice said.

Rosalie piped in then. "Bella, believe me when I say that Edward is the type of guy that goes for inner beauty not just what's on the outside and from what we can see you have both."

I looked down at my frozen yogurt and sighed. "Do you really think he likes me?" I asked with a glimmer of hope in my voice.

"Most definitely." They both chimed in together.

We continued to laugh and talk about school and some of our classmates. They filled me in on Jessica, Lauren, Tanya and Mike. We giggled over some of the stories that they shared with me. I was really liking these two girls.

"So Bella, I think you should sleep over at my house on Friday night." Alice smiled.

"But I'm suppose to go out with Edward on Friday." I told her.

"Yeah but I have a plan. You can come over to my house after school and then Rosalie and I will help you get ready. We can all go watch the guys football game and then you and Edward can go out after that. That way you don't have to worry about what time you get home because you will be staying at my house." Alice continued.

"Don't you have to ask your parents?" I asked.

"Nope. They won't care. They will love you." she said.

We made plans for Friday and I can honestly say that I was getting excited. I have never really had girlfriends before and I have never been to a sleep over. The thing that got me even more excited though and got all my girly parts tingling again was the thought that I would also be staying at Edward's house.

Later that night I was sitting on my bed and just finishing up my homework when my cell beeped letting me know that I had a text.

**Hey Bella. Are you still up? Edward**

I smiled and then I was concerned. How in the heck did he get my number?

**Hi Edward. Yes I'm still up. How did you get my number? Bella**

**Alice. I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad I ran into you today literally! I can't wait to see you tomorrow. E**

Holy crap! Did he just say that he can't wait to see me? My heart started to beat rapidly and I thought I was going to pass out.

**I'm glad you knocked me over too! I'll see you tomorrow morning! Good night! B**

**Sleep tight! E**

I went to sleep that night and had some of the most inappropriate dreams that I have ever had. I woke up panting and sweating and wishing I knew what in the hell I was doing. I had never even kissed a guy let alone done half the things that I had dreamt about. It was definitely going to be a long two of days.

It was now Friday after school and I was in my truck following Alice to her house. Edward had to stay after school for a little while to go over some plays with the team but he would be home in about an hour. We pulled up in front of a gorgeous 3 story home. The house itself was set back in the woods and it had a beautiful view of the Forks River behind it. I guess these guys have a lot of money. I tried not to be too self conscious.

"Come on Bella. I want you to meet my mom." Alice called to me.

I followed her in the house and was immediately assaulted by the smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Mom, we're home." Alice called out.

All of a sudden a beautiful woman with the same color hair and piercing green eyes as Edward came out of the kitchen in an apron. "Hi honey. How was school today?" she asked.

"It was good mom. Mom I want to introduce you to Bella Swan. Bella this is my mom Esme Cullen." Alice said.

I held my hand out to her. "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for letting me spend the night here tonight."

"Oh Bella it's very nice to meet you too and it's no problem at all. Please make yourself at home. The kids have already told me so much about you it feels like we're already family. I just made some cookies if you girls want some." she said and then disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Bella let's take your stuff up to my room and then we'll start getting ready. Rosalie should be here any minute." Alice said.

"Okay." I told her.

We headed up to her room and she told me where to put my things. She immediately started putting things together for my ensemble as she called it. She plugged in her curling iron and was fussing about her room trying to find everything she needed.

I could see her getting her own outfit together. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a football jersey that said 'WHITLOCK' on the back with the number 24. Just then Rosalie appeared in her doorway wearing a jersey with the number 92 on it and when she turned around it said 'E CULLEN' on it. I realized that the girls must wear their boyfriends jersey to the games. I was feeling slightly out of place at the moment. I decided to excuse myself and go get something to drink.

I walked down to the kitchen and was looking for a glass to get some water when I felt two hands on my hips. I jumped up and turned around to see Edward smiling at me.

"Holy crap I think you gave me a heart attack." I told him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." he said.

"Yeah well tell that to my heart. You should feel how fast it's beating." I said.

All of a sudden Edward put his left hand on my right hip and placed his right hand over my heart. Now my heart was beating even faster. The thought of his hand that closed to my breast was unbearable. "My, my it is beating pretty fast isn't it." he said with a smile.

I had lost all coherent thoughts in my brain. I stood there staring at him and couldn't take my eyes off of his lips that he was licking at that precise moment. Oh my god. He was trying to kill me. Just then he leaned towards me. His hand left my heart and he reached up to my face and cupped the side of my cheek. He pulled me closer with his left hand that was still on my hip and the next thing I knew he was kissing me. It was very sweet at first and I let him lead me. I had never been kissed before and wasn't really sure what I should be doing at this point. Edward's right hand snaked behind my neck and was holding my head securely while his left hand went to the small of my back. I brought my hands up to his neck and had wrapped them around him. I could feel Edward's hot mouth on mine and he opened it and slowly licked my lips. I opened my own lips without even realizing it and then next thing I knew his tongue had slipped into my mouth. We kept going like this for several minutes. His body was pressed up against mine and I then realized that he had me pressed against the counter. I could feel how tight and firm his body was and I could feel him reacting to the kiss. His pelvis was pressing right into mine and I could feel how hard he was. I started to whimper and Edward pulled back from me.

He left his forehead resting against mine and we were both panting. "Oh my god Bella. I wish that I could say I'm sorry but I'm not. That was amazing." he said.

"Edward that was more than amazing. That was breathtaking. Literally. I um, I feel like I should tell you something." I said. I had a hard time looking at him. I wanted to tell him that was my first kiss but I was afraid of what he would think of me. Would he not want to do that again? Would he think I was a freak? Here I am a seventeen year old girl that had never been kissed.

"What is it Bella? You can tell me anything." he said.

"Can we go somewhere and talk for a minute?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said. He reached down and grabbed my hand in his and pulled me from the kitchen. We walked back up the stairs and I realized that he was leading me to his bedroom. He opened the door and brought me in with him and then closed the door after I got in. He motioned for me to go and sit on the couch that was on the far wall of his room. I went and sat down and he came to sit next to me.

"Um, I don't even really know where to start." I told him honestly.

"Wherever your comfortable." he said placing his hand on my knee. I put my hand over top of his and squeezed. This may be the last time he touched me so I wanted to make sure I held on to him as long as I could.

"Well, I feel like I should tell you a little bit about me. You see up until a couple of months ago I was kind of well you could say that I was um….." he squeezed my hand for reassurance. "Well I guess you could say I was fat. I lost a bunch of weight over the summer before I moved here."

"Bella, that's nothing to be ashamed of." He said.

"I know but that's not all. Because of my weight and outer appearance I wasn't exactly popular at my old high school. I didn't have any friends and I um, well I've never until a few minutes ago that is, well, I have never even kissed a guy." I said looking down at my feet and then out the window, anywhere but into his eyes.

There was silence for a moment and then I felt his warm hand leave mine. I knew it. Here it is he's leaving because I'm such a dork that doesn't even deserve to be here with him. I tried to hold back the tears that I knew were on their way and I started to get up to leave his room before I felt him pull me back down. Before I knew it he had pulled me into his lap and was kissing me again.

I kept up with him this time. I opened my mouth to him and our tongues were pushing against each other. His hands were both holding on to my face and I was holding onto his forearms hoping that he would never stop. But slowly he pulled his face away from me.

"Bella, are you trying to tell me that I gave you your first kiss?" he whispered.

"Yes." I simply stated.

"Well, I hope that my lips will be that only ones to ever touch these lips." he said while running his thumb over my bottom lip. This time I was the one to kiss him. We were kissing more and more and his hands started to roam over my back while mine were roaming over his chest and his abs. God he felt amazing. I went from sitting across his lap to straddling him in seconds. My teenage hormones were kicking into overdrive when we heard a knock on his door.

"Edward Anthony Cullen if you are holding Bella hostage in there I'm gonna come in and kick your ass." Alice screamed.

He laughed and pulled his face from mine. "Believe me Alice, you could try." he said.

"Bella, come on we have to finish getting ready." Alice called.

I stood up off of Edward's lap and I could feel my face getting red. I couldn't believe what had transpired in the last half an hour. I went from never being kissed to straddling a boy in his bedroom and making out with him. "Bella, before you leave I have to ask you something." he said. "I was wondering if you would like to wear my extra jersey to the game tonight. You see all of the guys girlfriends wear their jersey to the games." he said smiling at me.

"What? You really want me to wear it?" I asked.

"Yes, I would. In fact I would be thrilled if you would." he said walking over to his closet and pulling out a football jersey that had the number 9 on it and when he flipped it around it said 'CULLEN' on the back. He brought it over to me and slipped it over the top of my head. I slid my arms through and looked up at him. I swear to god I heard him growl.

"Damn Bella. That looks extremely sexy on you." he said.

I smiled up at him and then thought of something I wanted to ask him. "So how many other girls have worn this besides me?" I really wanted to know but part of me really didn't want to know.

"You'd be the first. I've never wanted a girl to wear my number before. But I would be honored to have you at the game with it on. In fact I guess I better make this official and ask you something." he said. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to come out of my chest. He grabbed both my hands in his and said "Bella would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I smiled up at him and said "Nothing would make me happier." Edward pulled me to him and kissed me one more time.

There was another knock on the door. "Bella, Alice is ready to push this door down I think you better hurry up in there." Rosalie said.

I pulled away from Edward. "I better get back to her. I'll see you at dinner." I told him.

He kissed me one more time on the cheek and I left his room.

I walked back into Alice's room wearing the jersey that Edward had given me and her and Rosalie started jumping up and down and screaming.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." was all I heard.

I laughed at their enthusiasm and then couldn't help but join in. We jumped around a little more and then the decided that it was time to get down to business. They finished getting me ready by curling my hair and then pulling it up into a loose ponytail leaving a few strands to hang down by my face and then putting a little make up on and a sheer lip gloss. I was wearing Edward's jersey with a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite pair of converse. I had to fight Alice on that one. She kept trying to put me into a pair of heels but I refused to give in.

Mrs. Cullen had made a huge dinner. Jasper, Emmett and Edward had to hurry up and eat so that they could make it to the field early. Edward's dad came home right before we sat down to eat and I must say that I can see where Edward gets his good looks from. Dr. Cullen reminded me of Dr. McDreamy and Dr. McSteamy combined. If this was any indication as to what Edward would look like when he got older I would have to make sure to keep him around.

We finished eating dinner and then the girls and I did the dishes for Alice's mom. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen disappeared for a while to 'get ready' as Alice put it. They were taking longer than we had thought they would and Alice said that we should just head to the game without them and they could meet us there. Alice just cringed at the thought of what her parents were really doing up in their bedroom. Rosalie drove us to the game and said that Edward had taken his car so that we could leave for our date as soon as he was showered and changed after the game.

We made our way up to the stands and found seats. We made sure to save enough room for Alice's parents for whenever they got there. I looked around and saw several girls with their eyes on me and what I was wearing. I didn't care though. I was going to wear his jersey with pride.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen got there just before kick off. Mr. Cullen was nice enough to sit by me and explain most of the game as it was going on. I found out that Jasper was a Tight End, Emmett was a Wide Receiver and Edward was the Quarterback. I squealed internally at the thought that I was now dating the Quarterback. The game went on and I must say it was pretty fun. Forks beat the team from Port Angeles so everyone was celebrating.

Alice, Rosalie and I hung out around the car until the guys came out after the game. They had all showered and were no longer the sweaty smelly mess that they were after the game finished. I looked over and saw Edward walking over to me.

"Congratulations." I told him.

He wrapped his arms around me and said "Do I get a kiss as a prize?"

"Of course." I told him. I don't think he has quite realized the beast that he has unleashed inside of me. He had his hands roaming up and down my back as the kiss went a little deeper. Then I felt his hands slide over and cup my ass. Holy hell my girlie parts are on fire now.

I broke away for a moment. "Maybe we should get going." he said.

I agreed. We said goodbye to the gang and headed off to the movie theater. Forks wasn't very big but at least it did have a movie theater. It only had one movie playing so we didn't really have a choice. Edward bought our tickets and we went in to see 'Avatar'. We sat in the back and Edward wrapped his arm around me as we settled in to watch the movie. I can honestly say that we actually did watch the movie. There was no kissing or groping involved and I'm glad because it really was a good movie.

After we left the theater Edward walked me out to his car. "So what do you say we head back to my house. The guys were going to rent a few movies and eat junk food. My parents usually lock themselves in their room when we take over the living room."

"Sounds good to me." I told him.

He held my hand and helped me into the car. We drove back to his house and when we got there we found the television on and Jasper and Alice on one couch all wrapped up together sleeping and Emmett and Rosalie on the other couch making out. We decided to leave them alone and Edward and I headed upstairs. I was just going to head to Alice's room when Edward stopped me.

"You could come into my room and listen to some music for a while if you want." he said.

"Um, okay." I couldn't believe that I was going to his room with him.

We walked in and he turned on a small lamp beside his bed and then he walked over to his stereo and turned it on. I could hear the music slowly start to filter into his room. Edward walked over to me and said "Will you dance with me?"

I couldn't speak I just nodded my head. He pulled me to him and we started to sway with the music. I wanted him so badly. How could this all happen in one day.

Edward lifted my face towards his and started to kiss me. "I know this is happening so fast but I have this pull towards you. I can't help myself around you and it feels like I'm losing all control. If we do something you're not ready for you have to tell me. Okay?"

"Edward, I have had so many feelings running through my body since the first time you touched me. I don't know what I'm doing but my body wants you so badly." I blurted out. I couldn't believe that I had just told him this.

He kissed me again but I noticed that we were slowly backing up towards his bed. We got to the edge and he slowly lowered me onto the soft pillowy surface. "Bella I'm not ready to take everything from you in one day but there is something that I would like to do for you if you'll let me." he said in a sexy voice.

I could feel my body respond to him as he slowly lifted the hem of my shirt up. He had gotten it to my breasts and he looked at me silently asking for permission. I nodded and he lifted the shirt over my head. I was left in my lace bra. He kissed down my neck and over to my chest where he kissed me through the thin lace and cupped my breasts in his hands. I pulled on his shirt until it was over his head and then tossed it to the floor. I could feel just how hard his erection was and it nearly sent me over the edge just thinking about how he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

I knew he was right and I wasn't ready to lose my virginity tonight but there was definitely a lot of exploring that I was willing to do. I felt Edward's hands ghost over my stomach and to the button on my jeans. With a flip of his thumb the button was undone and he slowly slid the zipper down. Edward started to lower himself down my body and was now kissing my lower stomach and hips as he was gently pulling my jeans down my body. I realized that I should be totally embarrassed laying her in nothing but my bra and panties in front of a man for the first time but all I felt was desire and wanting. I wanted him to touch me so badly.

Edward softly stroked my hot core over my panties and I shuddered under his touch.

"Are you cold love?" he asked me.

"A little." I said.

He lifted me up and pulled the covers down. Then he set me down and pulled the blanket over me. He looked at me before pulling his jeans down and leaving himself in only his boxers. This was the first good chance I had to look at him and he was more than amazing. I wanted to build a temple to worship his body.

He slid in beside me and started to kiss me again. The next think I knew my bra had been discarded and he was sucking on my nipples. I could feel the heat building in my stomach and I wanted some sort of release and soon. I think Edward could tell what I was feeling because he reached down and pulled my panties to the side. He slid a finger in between my wet folds and began stroking back and forth.

"Oh my god Bella. Your so wet for me." he spoke against my lips.

"Uhh, Edward. Yes baby. Only for you." I sighed in between panting.

Then he slid a finger inside of me. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Never had I felt anything like it before. I had experimented myself and had stroked myself a few times to see what it was like but this was so different. Edward was gentle and constantly had his lips somewhere on me while he was helping to increase the sensation that kept building inside of me. The next thing I knew I was coming hard all over his hand.

"That's it baby, come for me." He said.

I was trying not to scream out knowing that his family was in the house. "Ughhhh, Edward, ughh, ooohhhhh.

I slowly came down from my high and Edward still had his finger inside of me stroking lightly. "Bella baby, I really want to taste you. Will you let me?" he asked.

I don't know if I could have told him no at that point. So I said "Yes, Edward, please taste me." At least I knew I was getting over my shyness by this point.

The next thing I knew Edward's lips had left mine and he had made his way down my body to my core. He slipped my now soaked panties down my legs and began lapping up the juices that had made their way out. He sucked and nibbled on my clit until I found that feeling starting to build inside of me again. "Oh, Edward, Ugghh, please." I said while wrapping my fingers in his hair. I think I was trying to push him farther in there. Maybe I was ready to lose everything completely. The next thing I knew I was coming again.

Edward finished licking me and kissed his way back up my body. "Bella that was the best thing I have ever tasted in my entire life." he said. When his face was even with mine I reached up and pulled him down to me. I kissed him with as much force as I was able. He groaned into my mouth and I could taste myself on his lips and his tongue. I should probably have been grossed out but I was so turned on and I think it turned him on too.

I reached down and started to rub his erection. "No Bella you don't have to. I just wanted tonight to be about you." he objected.

"Edward, I want to. Please. I need to see you and feel you." I whined.

Edward let me peel his boxers down and holy hell, I didn't know if and when we ever had sex how he was going to fit. I looked back up at him and said. "I really don't know what I'm doing so if I do something wrong you have to let me know." He gave me a reassuring smile and I leaned over and took him into my mouth. I licked from the underside of his penis all the way up the long shaft and to the tip and then I slid my mouth back over him. I started sucking as I was going up and down and I felt his hand start to massage the back of my head which made me moan.

"Shit Bella, if you keep doing that I'm gonna come." he said. Well that was my mission so I continued to suck and bob up and down and moan.

"Bella honey, you need to stop, I'm gonna, ugghhh, Bella move baby." he said but I was having none of that. I really wanted to taste it. I kept going until I felt him start to shoot his cum in my mouth. It was salty and not completely pleasant but it was worth it to know that I could do that for him.

I kissed my way back up to his neck and nuzzled myself right up next to him.

"Bella you are unbelievable." he said while panting.

We laid there for a little while just holding each other when Edward spoke up.

"Bella, do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked me.

"I didn't until I met you." I said. "Why do you?"

"I do now! This is going to be the best year of our life so far. You know that right!" he smiled at me.

"I sure do. It's definitely the start of something new!" I told him and then drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
